Abaddon the Despoiler
Abaddon is a character in Dimensional Clash IX, and the Warmaster of Chaos. Appearance Abaddon wears a large suit of armor, with many spikes and skulls, some with skin still attached. He has a singular pony-tail on the top of his head. Abaddon wears the symbol of Chaos all over his armor. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Drach'nyen - In his left hand Abaddon bares the Daemon Sword Drach'nyen. The origins of this fell blade are a mystery. Daemons speak of the blade in fear, calling it the "Thorn in Reality" or the "Shard of Madness." Alive with dark intelligence, Drach'nyen has the power to sunder the material universe with its edge, cutting through matter as a mundane blade moves through smoke. In battle, Drach'nyen has been witnessed to destroy a Space Marine Land Raider and flay the souls from those it struck with a single touch. Even the hardened skin of daemons or armour sealed with the power of the Warp is little proof against its assault, as it drinks in the energy of the Immaterium like water, consuming all in its path utterly. The dark spirit that inhabits this fell weapon can alter the blade's appearance, revealing the skulls and faces of the souls it has devoured. *Talon of Horus - Upon his right hand Abaddon wears the Talon of Horus, an archaic Lightning Claw with a built-in Combi-bolter, which he took from his fallen Primarch Horus Lupercal after the siege of the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra. This legendary weapon is the very same to have slain the Blood Angels' Primarch Sanguinius and mortally wounded the Emperor Himself. *Armour of Abaddon - Abaddon wears highly customised archaic Catapharactii Pattern Terminator Armour. Abaddon's armour is covered with many archaic devices, runes, and fetishes that he has collected over the millennia during the Long War. The ancient Sons of Horus Terminator Armour Abaddon wears still incorporates a Daemonic Rune gifted to him by the Daemon-Oracle of Asellus Tertius which greatly enhances his protection from mortal weapons. Abilities *Abaddon has extremely bad luck when it comes to getting goals done in combat, as shown by his THIRTEEN Black Crusades only destroying Cadia (which is, albeit the most defended Imperial world beside Terra itself, is kinda sad). Personality He likes the Chaos Gods. Nobody told him they died apparently, as he was too busy preparing the 14th Black Crusade to notice. He wants to be noticed as the galaxy's, nay, the Omniverse's GREATEST VILLAIN to EVER exist! Anybody who impedes this dream is quickly yelled at/thrown out the airlock. Pre-Clash Biography During the Great Crusade, Ezekyle Abaddon was the First Captain of the Luna Wolves/Sons of Horus, and Horus Lupercal's right hand man (well, at least after his more balanced comrade Hastur Sejanus was murdered by a treacherous enemy). All the Cthonian recruits to the Luna Wolves were influenced by their origins among the criminal gangs, Abaddon was more than most. In 200 years as a Luna Wolf he demonstrated a street-fighter attitude and a desire for dominance, typically favouring the most violent option (he even had a straight-up row with Horus over whether or not to attack the Interex on first contact). Like most legionaries, he had a father/son relationship with his Primarch, but Abaddon is noteworthy in that his devotion and loyalty to his primarch was so great that it puts Lorgar's previous devotion to the Emperor to shame. To the point that he'd get every bone broken down one side of his torso and refuse Horus' suggestion that he take a breather (in a battle with Orks). Turns out that his legendary daddy issues go right back to Cthonia, when he killed his biological father in a disastrous coming-of-age ritual. This, along with the subsequent exile, probably go some way towards explaining why he was so devoted to his gene-father and Legion. He also retained his heritage more than any other Mournival officer, scratching gang-marks onto his armour (which worried Sejanus a little). When Horus was wounded on Davin, Abaddon agreed to First Chaplain Erebus's idea that they heal Horus at the Serpent Lodge. When Horus came back corrupted by Chaos, Abaddon didn't notice a thing and was corrupted along with his Primarch, gladly following him into the Horus Heresy, in fact he was the first Son of Horus to stand by this decision (well if anything, the change was more Horus moving closer to Abaddon's views than the other way round,particularly when it came to elevating the SMs above ordinary people). From there, Abaddon was at the forefront of many of the major events of the Horus Heresy, from the Isstvan massacres to the siege of Terra. He however, wasn't with Horus during his duel with the Emperor, as he was busy keeping the rest of the Emperor's retinue under control while the two had their fight to the death. When Horus was killed by the Emperor, Abaddon completely lost his sh*t and led a frenzied counter-attack against the loyalist remnants on the Vengeful Spirit to recover Horus' body, before promptly running away (knowing that the Space Wolves, Ultrasmurfs and Dark Angels, probably with elements of the Shattered Legions, were burning promethium towards the Traitors). After Fabius Bile made a clone of Horus, Abaddon became enraged and ordered the Sons to attack the Emperor's Children, destroying the clone and Horus's body. After this, Abaddon, suffering great hatred for his mentor after what he perceived to be Horus' failure, declared himself the new Warmaster of Chaos and renamed the Sons of Horus the Black Legion, ordering them to paint their armour black and expunge the memory of the "failure" from their name (in a vain attempt to try and remove the stain of Abaddon's flight at Terra). Most other Traitor Legions didn't took his claim well, and so he spent his first millennium-or-so beating the sh*t out of other Chaos Space Marines and Chaos Primarchs until they all recognized him as a new Warmaster. And with a strength of all Legions behind him he started to launch his Black Crusades against the Imperium... Now, as the Omniverse begins to fall into crisis, Abaddon will launch his 14th Black Crusade, the one that will "make me the best warmaster ever," as said by Abaddon himself. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:H Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Swordsmen Category:Chaos Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Male